It's Gone
by PrivatePracticePrincess
Summary: Just another typical day at work for Jane Rizzoli, until she gets an unexpected phone call from home.


Jane sat at her desk with her face in the palm of her hands. She was beyond frustrated.

She was supposed to be at home, sprawled out on the couch, drinking a cold beer, enjoying the Red Sox game. But not just any Red Sox game. Tonight they played the Yankees. This was one of the biggest games of the season, and Jane refused to miss it. She usually had the games recorded and would watch them whenever she got home, but tonight she wanted to be there the second the game came on. That was her plan, until the case she was working on turned out to be much bigger than anyone had anticipated.

Now, here she sat. Three hours later. The game was long over, and she was still at work.

She was just about to call Maura to let her know she'd be home as soon as she could when her phone started ringing.

"Hey Maura," she answered, "I was just about to ca-"

"Mama?" She was cut off by a small voice that Jane recognized as her daughter's. "Where are you?"

It was typical of Maura to have their five-year-old daughter call Jane when she was working late, and guilt her into coming home. But there was something about the little girl's voice that sounded different.

She sounded frightened.

"I'm at work, Josie. What's the matter?"

"Something's wrong with Mommy," she replied, "She's crying real hard and she keeps yelling 'No'."

_She's yelling, _Jane thought. Maura doesn't yell_._

"Did she say why she was crying? Is she hurt?" Jane asked frantically, trying hard to figure what was going on.

"I don't know. She's just sitting on the couch and crying a whole bunch," she whimpered. Jane could hear the fear in her voice. "I'm scared, Mama."

"I know, sweetie. Everything will be fine," Jane told her reassuringly. "I'm coming home. I'll be there in 15 minutes, ok? You just stay by her side until I get there."

"Ok," Josie answered softly, and hung up the phone.

Jane quickly gathered her things and threw on her jacket.

"I've gotta go," she told Frost, getting up from her desk. "Something's wrong with Maura."

"Is everything ok with the baby?" He asked, looking up from his computer.

"I don't know. I need you to cover for me."

"Yeah, of course. Go take care of your wife," Frost told her sincerely.

"Thanks man, I owe you," she responded as she ran towards the door.

Jane couldn't get to her car fast enough. She was dying to get home.

Panic rushed through her body as she thought about her unborn child. This couldn't be happening. Maura was only fifteen weeks pregnant with their second child.

After two failed attempts to have another baby, they both agreed that this would be their last try. The two previous times, Maura miscarried at only seven weeks, so they were very hopeful when this pregnancy made it past twelve. Jane assured Maura that they were well past the point where most miscarriages occur, but apparently she had spoken too soon.

As Jane rushed home, the thought of losing another child played over and over in her mind. Tears started to fill her eyes, but she refused to cry. She had to be strong. She had to be strong for her family.

Driving down the street, she started to get frustrated with the cars in front of her. She didn't like abusing her power and using her authority as a detective for personal reasons, but this was an emergency. She had to get home. At first she hesitated, but she finally decided to turn on her sirens. Cars quickly moved out of her way, and she made it home in record time.

She zoomed into the driveway and didn't even bother parking in the garage. She got out of the car as fast as she could, and unlocked the front door to her house. Once she was inside, she heard Maura in the living room.

She turned the corner and found her wife sitting on the couch with her face buried in her hands, sobbing. Their daughter sat quietly next her, rubbing Maura's arm with her little hand, trying to comfort her. Something she had seen Jane do so many times.

The little girl looked up when she saw her Mama enter the room.

"I stayed by her side like you told me to," Josie said timidly.

"And you did a great job, baby." Jane said kissing her tiny forehead. "I want you to go upstairs and put your pj's on while I talk to Mommy, ok?"

"Ok," she answered, slipping off the couch and leaving the room.

Jane waited until she knew Josie was upstairs, then she turned her attention to the crying blonde in front of her. She knelt down and placed her hands on Maura's knees.

"Maura, can you look at me please?"

The doctor shook her head, and buried her face further into her hands.

"Maura, please." Jane begged. "What happened?"

She was almost certain she knew the answer to that question, but she asked anyway.

"It's gone, Jane," Maura cried.

Those three words were enough to make tears fall down Jane's cheeks.

_It's gone._ They didn't even know whether it was a boy or girl yet. That somehow made the pain even worse.

"Maura," Jane whispered. That's the only thing she could say.

"It's gone, and it's all my fault. I-I'm s-sorry," Maura weeped. "I'm so sorry."

"Maura, don't you dare blame yourself for this." Jane pulled Maura's hands from her face, and looked into her tear-filled eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for. This is not your fault."

"But it is my fault, Jane! It's all my fault!" Maura told her wife. "I didn't mean to delete it."

"Wait." Jane looked at her wife, completely confused. "What?"

"The game. I didn't mean to delete it."

_You've got to be kidding me,_ Jane thought, tossing her head back, and breathing the biggest sigh of relief. Maura had Jane scared over a silly little game. These pregnancy hormones were really making her wife crazy. Absolutely crazy. She couldn't believe Maura was crying this hard over something so little.

"You had been talking about this game all week, and I knew you'd be upset about missing it," the blonde explained as tears streamed down her face. "I wanted to have it set up for you when you got home, but when I went to play it, I deleted it by accident. Now it's gone!"

"Oh my god, Maura." Jane said, still finding it hard to believe that this is what her wife was so worked up about.

"I'm so sorry, Jane! I called the cable company to see if they could get it back, but they said there was nothing they could do."

"You called the cable company?" Jane smiled.

Maura could hear a hint of laughter in her wife's voice, causing her to cry a little harder.

"Don't laugh at me, Jane!"

"I'm not, babe. I'm not." Jane bit her lip, preventing the laughter from coming out. She hated that every little thing made Maura cry, but every once in awhile, she had to admit it was kind of funny.

The detective got up from her spot in front of her wife and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Maura, please stop crying." Jane said, rubbing circle's on the blonde's back.

"How am I supposed to stop crying?! I just deleted the baseball game you had been waiting so long to see, and now you hate me!"

"Jesus christ, Maura. Look at me." Jane lifted Maura's chin and looked deep into her eyes. "I don't hate you. I could _never_ hate you."

"Are you sure?" Maura sniffed.

"Positive. It's just a game, babe. I'll watch it at Frankie's house. I'm sure he recorded it. I'm just glad you're ok. You had me worried sick."

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" Maura asked, confused.

"Well Josie called me at work. She said that you were crying, and you kept yelling 'No'."

"You thought something was wrong with the baby?"

"What else was I supposed to think?" Jane replied.

"I'm sorry. I was just yelling at the TV."

"Josie forgot to mention that little detail," Jane chuckled.

Maura wiped her eyes then looked at Jane apologetically. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know you didn't sweetie," Jane said as she leaned for a kiss.

When Maura finally pulled herself together and finished wiping the tears from her eyes, Jane got up from the couch.

"Come on," she said, holding out her hand. "There's a little girl upstairs who would probably like to know her mommy's ok."

Maura stood up, and the two walked up the steps hand-in-hand.

"I still can't believe you went apeshit over a fucking game," Jane snickered.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hate me for making you think Maura was having a miscarriage. I hope you liked it. ****Let me know what you thought!**

**And for those of you who asked, I'm ****for-rizzles-my-nizzle on Tumblr :)**


End file.
